don't be embaressed
by lunaluv22
Summary: I was wathing operation butt; and I thought nigel looked s upset. And someone should cheer him so here we are. Oh and this story thakes place right after operation butt. Ok not much to say exseped it's slash so if you don't like don't read.


Don't be an embarrassed

I was watching operation butt; and I figured Nigel was supper upset. So I figured someone should cheer him up. So here you go there is slash; so if you don't like don't read.

I can't believe they did that; I mean I know the dc are evil. But still! I never thought they'd do something like that. Said Nigel as he lay on his bed crying; numbuh one someone called he turned to see hoagie standing in the doorway.

What do you want? Come to laugh at me again? He asked crying no and I'm sorry I laughed. He said closing the door and walking up to him. Then why did you? He asked I couldn't help it; because I have such a big butt he said crying. What you don't have a big butt. Then why'd you laugh? Because you have a cute butt; what I think it's cute he said sitting down. Why are you lying? I'm not yes you are; your body's cute no, it's hot. But mine's not its ugly he said crying harder. No it's not and I'll prove it. How? Just wait here a sec he said getting up. Where are you going? To get something that will prove you're beautiful. Hoagie walked out and went to his room; and grabbed a camera.

Before going back to Nigel's room he went in; and locked the door. Then he went up to Nigel's bed; what's that for? He asked pointing to the camera to show you you're beautiful. How's that supposed to show me I'm wrong? I'll show you; but you have to do what I say got it? O-ok Nigel said feeling a little nervous. Ok first get undressed; what you heard me. No way like it's not embarrassing enough to get undressed in front of someone; it's even more embarrassing to get undressed in front of someone you love.

What was that? Hoagie asked Nigel's eyes widened behind his sunglasses as he realized what he said. I'm sorry I know someone as hansom as you; could never love someone as ugly as me he said crying. Stop saying that! You're not ugly you're beautiful; it's one of the reasons I love you he said kissing Nigel. You do? Yes now will you let me show you how beautiful you are? Ok I guess Nigel said. Ok hoagie said helping Nigel undress. Afterwards he told Nigel to lie down and hoagie took pictures with his camera. Here he said handing Nigel his clothes after he got dressed. Hoagie showed him the pictures; see how you don't have tan lines. And how those scars show how many battles you've been in. these are things that make you beautiful; then there are your fashion choices they defiantly make you look hot he said.

Really ya your shades make you look cool; your red sweater looks asome with your gray shorts. And speaking of your shorts they're asome; because they show off your gorgeous legs. And I love how you have jet boots like a supper spy.

You really think? Ya but I especially love your deep dark blue sat fire eyes; and your skin. Ok you must be joking; you always tease me about my skin. You say I look like a vampire. That's because vampires are seducers; and you're always seducing me. Sorry Nigel said blushing; no need he said pulling him up.

Where are we going? To the balcony why? Because there's a full moon tonight. Huh he said as they stepped into the moonlight. This is what I meant said hoagie. What? Nigel asked your skin; I love the way it glows in the moon light he said smiling. I like the way the moonlight reflects off your goggles he said blushing.

Aw you are so cute when you're sweet he said pulling Nigel close. Um hoagie ya you're the only one who's going to see those pictures right? Of course like I want any one looking at my boyfriend he said pulling Nigel closer. Nigel smiled and kissed hoagie. Hoagie kissed back as they kissed he reached into Nigel's back pocket. And took the negatives out; hey give those back! Nigel cried breaking the kiss. I just thought you'd like these destroyed he said tearing them to shreds. Thanks I think I should get rid the black-mail photo too. I already did hoagie said crossing his fingers behind his back. Cool Nigel said leaning on him; you want to go on date tomorrow? Sure I heard some asome movies are out he said kissing hoagie again.


End file.
